


Buon San Valentino

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' il primo San Valentino di John e Sherlock, da quando si sono messi insieme e non sarà molto romantico.<br/>Oppure no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buon San Valentino

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Ogni tanto tento di scrivere storie (spero) divertenti, che facciano dimenticare la mia propensione per la tragedia e l’angst.  
> Quest’anno ho pensato di festeggiare il giorno preferito dagli innamorati, con quello che, incredibilmente, potrei definire fluff e romanticismo! 
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono opera eterna di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (che ormai si sarà rassegnato alla mia follia) e di Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss per quelli della BBC.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro e spero non ne ricordi altri, ma in questo caso sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura!

**Buon San Valentino**

La neve scendeva lenta da un cielo incredibilmente bianco, attutendo i suoni tipici di una città frenetica come Londra.

John si svegliò, emergendo lentamente da un mondo onirico calmo e pacifico.

Da quando la sua relazione con Sherlock era diventata ufficiale e di pubblico dominio, gli incubi che avevano infestato i suoi sogni erano lentamente scomparsi.

Sentiva chiaramente la presenza del consulente investigativo, nel letto, accanto a lui.

Ne percepiva il peso, che abbassava piacevolmente il materasso dove, fino a pochi mesi prima, nessuno dormiva.

Ne avvertiva il calore, che scaldava quelle che un tempo erano state notti fredde, trascorse senza Sherlock, perché era stato difficile ammettere, prima di tutto a se stesso e poi con gli altri, che amava quello strano uomo alto e magro, con quei soffici capelli neri e ribelli, quelle labbra a forma di cuore, che lui adorava toccare, sfiorare, leccare, succhiare e, perché no, mordicchiare.

Soprattutto, sentiva il tipico e rapido picchiettare sulla tastiera di un computer.

John sospirò e si chiese se Sherlock avesse dormito, almeno qualche ora.

Poteva contare sulle dita di una mano, le volte in cui si era svegliato, trovando Sherlock ancora addormentato.

Comunque, non era certo una novità, dato che Sherlock non aveva mai dormito molto.

John aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti la sveglia, che segnava le 6.22 del 14 febbraio.

14 febbraio.

San Valentino.

Il loro primo San Valentino insieme.

John sorrise.

Aveva il turno del mattino in pronto soccorso, ma la sera e la notte sarebbe stata solo per loro.

Soprattutto se Greg non avesse sottoposto a Sherlock un caso interessante.

Forse avrebbe dovuto telefonare a Lestrade e dirgli di non contattare Sherlock, almeno fino al giorno dopo, in modo che lui potesse trascorrere il loro primo San Valentino fra le braccia e le gambe del suo meraviglioso amante, scambiandosi coccole e baci e qualsiasi altra cosa venisse loro in mente.

_“Sto diventando melenso. –_ ridacchiò John, fra sé e sé _– Se Sherlock sapesse a cosa io stia pensando, inorridirebbe e fuggirebbe al Polo Sud!”_

John si girò ed osservò Sherlock intento a digitare sul computer.

Naturalmente, il portatile era quello di John, che aveva rinunciato a munirlo di password, dato che Sherlock la scopriva sempre.

Il consulente investigativo era illuminato dalla luce proveniente dal monitor del computer, che gli conferiva uno strano aspetto alieno a causa dell’alone azzurrognolo che circondava il viso dagli zigomi decisi.

Aveva un’espressione concentratissima e continuava a digitare freneticamente.

“Buongiorno. – bofonchiò John – Ti hanno proposto un caso?”

Sherlock chiuse il computer di scatto e lo fece sparire sotto il letto.

“Aggiornamento del blog.” Rispose veloce.

Sherlock si sdraiò accanto a John e si appropriò delle labbra e della bocca del dottore, che non trovò nessun motivo per cui lamentarsi e si dimenticò completamente del portatile.

I corpi dei due uomini si avvicinarono.

Le mani di Sherlock iniziarono a muoversi sul corpo del dottore, accarezzandolo e sfiorandolo in un modo che John trovava incredibile.

Sembrava che quelle mani riuscissero a toccare ogni centimetro del suo corpo contemporaneamente, senza fermarsi in un posto specifico, ma senza trascurarne alcuno, anche i più remoti.

John si chiedeva spesso come Sherlock riuscisse in questa meravigliosa impresa, domandandosi se non avesse delle mani ritraibili nascoste.

Sherlock aveva sperimentato ogni tipo di tocco e di carezza, studiando e catalogando ogni reazione di John, memorizzando accuratamente quelli che gli procuravano maggiore piacere, quelli che lo eccitavano e quelli che lo lasciavano indifferente.

Quando John pensava che Sherlock avesse finito di sperimentare, scopriva che si sbagliava.

Ed era sempre una scoperta piacevole.

Quella mattina non faceva eccezione.

Quando staccarono le bocche, per mancanza di fiato, John abbracciò Sherlock con un sorriso sulle labbra:

“Questo sì che è un buon risveglio per San Valentino. – sussurrò – Potremmo farlo diventare la nostra tradizione personale.” Propose, lasciando un delicato bacio sulla punta del naso di Sherlock.

Sherlock corrugò la fronte:

“San Valentino?” ripeté, come se non capisse di cosa John stesse parlando.

“Si, San Valentino. – sospirò John, rassegnato all’ignoranza del suo intelligentissimo amore, quando si trattava di nozioni che non riguardassero le indagini, come la decomposizione di qualsiasi cosa un tempo fosse stata viva o i sistemi per liberarsi di qualcuno – Il santo protettore degli innamorati. Oggi è il giorno di coloro che si amano … come noi.”

John aveva un sorriso dolce sulle labbra.

In attesa.

Quando voleva, Sherlock sapeva essere romantico … a modo suo.

“Ah, si! – ribatté il consulente investigativo, come se avesse recuperato un’informazione dimenticata in un angolo remoto e poco usato del proprio mind palace – La festa di ogni cretino che crede di essere amato ed invece rimane fregato!”

Sherlock fissò John soddisfatto per avere capito di cosa stesse parlando il dottore.

“Come, scusa?” domandò John, il tono decisamente più gelido della neve che stava avvolgendo la città.

Sherlock non comprese il repentino cambio d’umore di John:

“Ma sì. – ripeté, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra – San Valentino, la festa …”

Non finì la frase, perché la musica di _Somebody to love_ invase la stanza _._

John uscì dal letto, senza dire una parola, spense la radio sveglia ed andò in bagno.

 

 

Gregory Lestrade aveva tentato disperatamente di non scoppiare a ridere, ma non c’era riuscito.

Davanti agli occhi di un John Watson piuttosto allibito, l’ispettore con i capelli sale e pepe aveva le lacrime agli occhi e rideva così forte che tutti i presenti nella mensa dell’ospedale si voltavano a guardarli.

“Non capisco cosa tu ci trovi di così divertente in quello che ti ho raccontato!” sbottò John, quasi offeso.

“Oddio, potrei morire dal ridere. – bofonchiò Greg, cercando di riprendere il controllo – Non sentivo quella frase da … – si concentrò per ricordare – … dai tempi delle elementari!”

E ricominciò a ridere.

John alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

“Lo sapevo che non avrei dovuto raccontartelo! – sbuffò, ma le labbra stavano incurvandosi in un sorriso – E io che pensavo che tu fossi il mio migliore amico!”

“Oh, ma lo sono. – gli confermò Greg – Prometto di non raccontare nulla a nessuno … tranne che a Mycroft, naturalmente!”

John inclinò la testa:

“Lui non ci troverà nulla da ridere. – ribatté John, puntiglioso – Sono pronto a scommettere che il Signor Ghiaccio abbia lo stesso umorismo di Sherlock e non capirà perché tu trovi la cosa così divertente.”

“Ti assicuro che Mycroft sa essere davvero divertente, quando vuole. – ghignò Greg – Ha un umorismo molto … inglese. Capirà perfettamente e riderà di gusto.”

John fulminò l’amico con uno sguardo, pentito di avergli raccontato quello stupido episodio.

“Su, John! – lo rincuorò l’ispettore – Quando hai scelto di metterti con Sherlock, sapevi perfettamente cosa tu stessi facendo e chi lui fosse. Esattamente come per Mycroft e me. I fratelli Holmes sono fatti così. Anticonvenzionali, intelligenti e con un fondo di follia. E noi li amiamo proprio per questo.”

John fece un sospiro.

Greg aveva ragione.

“Come trascorrerete San Valentino?” chiese, cercando di cambiare discorso.

“Cena in un ristorante elegante, prenotato da Mister Governo Inglese, e notte a casa sua.” Rispose Greg.

Rimasero un attimo in silenzio, mentre John rigirava gli avanzi nel piatto con la forchetta, come se stesse controllando se vi fosse rimasto qualcosa di commestibile.

Greg lo fissò e si sentì in colpa per avere riso al racconto dell’amico.

John era un uomo che amava le tradizioni e le festività, anche insignificanti.

Per il dottore, San Valentino non era una festa commerciale, ma un’occasione per sottolineare i propri sentimenti per la persona più importante della sua vita.

“Sherlock cosa ti ha detto?” domandò, curioso.

“Sherlock non ha detto o fatto nulla. – mugugnò John – Lui … non ha capito la mia reazione. E ora mi sento pure in colpa verso di lui! Come tu hai detto, lui è Sherlock Holmes, l’uomo che crede che i sentimenti siano solo una reazione chimica. Sono io quello che mi faccio dei castelli in aria, pensando che lui mi sorprenda, comportandosi come un innamorato. Questa, però, non è la sua vera natura. E io non vorrei mai che fosse diverso da quello che è, perché, altrimenti, non sarebbe più l’uomo di cui mi sono innamorato. – fece un altro sospiro – Sono complicato ed irrazionale, lo so.”

“Sei umano. – sorrise Greg – Devo andare. Ci sentiamo domani, così mi dici come sia andata stanotte, va bene?”

“Va bene. – ricambiò John – Sempre che tu riesca ad uscire dal letto di Mycroft.”

“Già. – concordò Greg, malizioso – Sempre che Mycroft non mi leghi al letto e …”

John alzò la mani e lo interruppe:

“No, ti prego, non continuare! – supplicò – Se mi metti in testa certe immagini, non riuscirò più a levarmele di mente. Non voglio immaginare te e Mister Ghiaccio a letto insieme, mentre fate giochini erotici.”

Greg rise e lasciò la sala mensa.

John rimase seduto ancora qualche secondo, poi tornò al pronto soccorso.

Aveva ancora qualche ora, prima di tornare a casa da Sherlock, per trascorrere una tranquilla serata davanti alla tv.

 

 

Quando arrivò nel salotto di Baker Street, John trovò Sherlock, che stava suonando il violino, talmente assorto da non accorgersi del suo ingresso.

John rimase sulla porta ad ascoltarlo, quasi senza respirare, per non disturbarlo.

Sherlock terminò il brano e si voltò verso John.

“Andiamo a cena da Angelo.” Era un’affermazione, non certo una domanda o in invito.

John annuì:

“Ho tempo per una doccia?” chiese, semplicemente.

“Certo. – rispose Sherlock – Abbiamo tempo.”

John si fece una doccia veloce e si cambiò gli abiti.

Arrivati da Angelo, trovarono il locale affollato di coppiette ed i tavoli apparecchiati con tovaglie rosse ed una candela accesa al centro.

Decisamente Angelo non voleva permettere ad eventuali sbadati di dimenticare che quello fosse il giorno degli innamorati.

“Benvenuti! – li accolse con il solito caloroso sorriso – Il vostro tavolo è pronto.”

Naturalmente, anche il loro tavolo aveva la tovaglia rossa e la candela accesa.

C’era anche una rosa rossa solitaria, ancora in bocciolo, che faceva bella mostra di sé, uscendo da un vaso bianco e lungo.

_“Romanticherie sprecate per noi.”_ Sospirò John dentro di sé, ma non fece commenti e sorrise al ristoratore.

Cenarono mentre Sherlock parlava dell’ultimo esperimento che stava eseguendo sul deterioramento che subivano le dita mozzate di un cadavere, in base alla temperatura, all’umidità ed al luogo di conservazione.

John mangiava tranquillamente, malgrado l’argomento trattato da Sherlock non favorisse certo l’appetito ed aveva notato, con un certo perverso divertimento, che le coppie sedute ai tavoli più vicini avevano chiesto velocemente il conto e se ne erano andate, con espressioni schifate sul volto.

Fortunatamente, Angelo voleva molto bene a Sherlock e lo conosceva abbastanza da non cacciarlo dal locale.

Avevano ordinato il dolce, quando Sherlock allungò una mano e depose una scatolina di velluto rosso davanti a John.

Il dottore alzò uno sguardo sorpreso, fissandolo negli occhi azzurro ghiaccio del consulente.

Sherlock lo stava guardando con quella che sembrava essere apprensione … quasi paura.

John prese la scatolina in mano e la rigirò, senza aprirla.

Il cuore gli batteva così forte, che temeva lo potessero sentire non solo gli altri clienti del locale, ma tutta Londra.

“Non la apri?” chiese Sherlock, impaziente ed ansioso.

“Mmmm? Cosa?” John cercò si schiarirsi la mente.

Quello che aveva in mano, non poteva essere ciò che sembrava.

“La scatolina che hai in mano, John!” sbottò Sherlock, esasperato, come quando il dottore non capiva qualcosa di ovvio.

“Oh, sì, certo. – rise John, nervoso – La apro. La apro.”

Sollevò il piccolo e morbido coperchio.

All’interno, c’era una piccola vera d’oro che circondava un diamante.

John rimase senza fiato.

Fissava l’anello e teneva la scatolina in mano come se fosse pesantissima.

“John Hamish Watson mi vuoi sposare?” chiese Sherlock.

John alzò gli occhi dall’anello.

Tutto gli sembrava sfocato e lontano.

Sherlock lo fissava, preoccupato e teso, ansioso e timoroso:

“John, stai bene? – domandò – Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”

John scosse la testa e riprese il controllo del proprio corpo e della propria anima:

“No, no. – sorrise, dolcemente – Hai fatto una cosa meravigliosa. Solo …”

Deglutì e fissò l’anello.

“Solo …?” ripeté Sherlock, sempre più terrorizzato da un rifiuto.

“Non ti sembra prematuro? – gli chiese John, titubante – In fin dei conti, stiamo veramente insieme solo da pochi mesi. Un matrimonio è un impegno per la vita. Non so siamo pronti a questo passo.”

“Stiamo insieme _fisicamente_ da pochi mesi, – rispose Sherlock, fissando John negli occhi – ma io sono innamorato di te dal primo istante in cui ti visto e so che non potrei mai desiderare di condividere il resto della mia vita con altri. Tu sei tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno per essere felice. Lo ho capito nello stesso istante in cui ti conosciuto. E lo sai anche tu. Mi hai accettato per ciò che sono da subito. Malgrado i miei difetti ed i tuoi rimbrotti, tu non mi vorresti veramente diverso da come sono. Io non ho bisogno di attendere altre prove o tempo. Io so che insieme siamo un unico essere. E che saremo felici.”

John lo guardava incredulo:

“Per essere uno che pensa che i sentimenti siano solo chimica, sai essere molto romantico.” Mormorò.

“È solo per conquistare il tuo cuore e tenerti legato a me. – sussurrò Sherlock, con voce roca – Per il resto del mondo, io sarò sempre e solo un sociopatico ad alta funzionalità.”

“Il **mio** sociopatico ad alta funzionalità.” Ribatté John, con un sorriso.

Si alzò, andò da Sherlock, si chinò su di lui e lo baciò.

Dopo qualche secondo, Sherlock interruppe il bacio e socchiuse gli occhi:

“È un sì?” domandò confuso.

“È un sì.” Confermò John, sedendosi sulle ginocchia di Sherlock.

“Bene!” esclamò Sherlock e si riappropriò delle labbra di John.

Il resto del mondo non esisteva.

Le voci, le risate, i sussurri del resto dell’umanità non li raggiunsero.

C’era solo Sherlock per John.

E John per Sherlock.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Sperando che questo racconto, senza alcuna pretesa, vi abbia fatto trascorrere qualche minuto piacevole e che vi abbia strappato almeno un piccolo sorriso, auguro Buon San Valentino a tutti, innamorati e no.  
> So che non c’è alcun riferimento temporale, ma chi legge è libero di inserirlo ovunque voglia.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
